1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical devices, and more particularly to an optical assembly and system for transferring image information from one image modifying device to another image modifying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to either replace or modify optical assemblies, such as firearm day scopes or the like, when lighting or atmospheric conditions change. The replacement of a night vision scope for a day scope often requires dismounting the day scope from the firearm, then mounting and sighting in the night vision scope. This is a time-consuming and labor-intensive task, and is particularly disadvantageous during combat or other life-threatening situations.
A weapon sight sold by ITT as the F7200/F7201 ITT Modular requires a user to interchange a day eyepiece assembly with a night eyepiece assembly in order to use the weapon sight at night. The night eyepiece assembly includes an image intensifier. The conversion of the weapon from day-time use to night-time use and conversely, is time consuming because one eyepiece assembly must be removed before the other eyepiece assembly is mounted. Furthermore, the night eyepiece assembly can cannot be used for any other purpose (e.g., it cannot be used alone as a night vision monocular). Moreover, since the optical parts of an optical assembly are typically maintained in a controlled atmosphere within a housing, each separation affects the reliability and operation of the optical assembly.
Another problem in the prior art is the inability to easily and quickly modify existing optical equipment by connecting together different image modifying devices to thereby increase the usefulness of such equipment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that mounts between two image modifying devices in a relatively quick and easy manner for increasing the effectiveness and usefulness of the image modifying devices.
There is a further need in the art for an optical viewing assembly that can be modified in a relatively quick and easy manner to accommodate a wide variety of needs for different users in varying situations and atmospheric conditions.
According to the invention, a clamping device for releasably coupling two objects together includes a hollow sleeve having a first end and a second end, a first clamping portion integrally connected to the hollow sleeve first end, and a second clamping portion integrally connected to the hollow sleeve second end. Each of the first and second clamping portions have a split collar that is adapted to receive one of the objects. Each collar includes a pair of clamping legs that are separated from the sleeve by a slot that extends at least part way around a perimeter of the sleeve to thereby permit movement of the clamping legs toward and away from each other. Movement of the clamping legs toward each other reduces a cross dimension of the split collar to thereby clamp one of the objects therein. Conversely, movement of the clamping legs away from each other increases a cross dimension of the split collar to thereby release a clamped object.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, an optical viewing assembly comprises a first image modifying device having a forward end and a rearward end, a second image modifying device connected to the first image modifying device, and a third image modifying device connected to the second image modifying device. The second image modifying device includes a fiber optic viewer. The fiber optic viewer comprises a fiber optic bundle that is divided into first and second fiber optic segments. A forward end of the fiber optic bundle is connected to the rearward end of the first image modifying device for transmitting an image incident at the first image modifying device to a rearward end of each fiber optic segment. The third image modifying device is connected to a rearward end of one of the fiber optic segments for transforming the incident image to electrical signals.